Broken Pieces
by Noctis Deam
Summary: Being blamed over a murder that she didn't commit, Haru Miura would solve this case even if she's on her own. But having her son kidnapped on the process to black mail her, she is thirsty for their blood. But will she be able to save her son, can the father of the child help? Sorry summary sucks! xP 1886 AU & more
1. Chapter 1

Ay! Sorry that I'm posting a new fic, but this one was all bugging me and daring me to post it! Dx I hate my conscience with a passion! And the evil plot bunnies have taken over my brain, or so that's what my girl says. Whatever, that's what I tell her, but she over here harassing me to put the fic for her cause she made me, ME watch** K**atekyo **H**itman **R**eborn, which was sort of OK...? But totally fell in love with Hibari, Haru and Gokudera! xD So, here I am, trying my hardest to get their personalities straight! It may be OOC, and I apologize in advance. Tell me how I'm doing! Let's get started~

**Disclaimer!** This will only be in this chapter.** I do not KHR!** I don't want to repeat it over and over, or have someone say, "you forgot to disclaim it," no shit! So this disclaimer is for the first chapters only!

**Warning!** Lemon on this chapter! Sorry, but got to have for the plot!

Enjoy you pervs~ xD

Piece I

Warm arms circled from behind around her slender waist, as she moaned his name. She was terrified what she was about to do, she wanted it. Desperately wanted it, after seeing the man she was in love with, kiss her best friend, she didn't care anymore. So she found out about his crush on her, and she took advantage of it, not caring if she will never get back what she is about to lose, sure they were seventeen, but damn everything to hell, she hated them both. She...

"Are you sure," he whispered while he kissed under her ear, she shivered when she felt his tongue trace outside the shell.

"I'm definitely sure!" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly.

An agonizing moan left both their mouths as their kiss went out of control , their teeth banged together while they wanted it deeper for a better contact. His taste was sweet, even though his attitude wasn't, either way, she knew he had her addicted to him. She wanted to give her everything she had to Tsuna, but he had rejected her and moved on with Kyoko, but she didn't care for now, she had him which she gave him her everything. Her fist kiss, and her fist time. She kneaded the muscles on his back as he gave her kiss after kiss, comforting her body to his stronger one. Pleasure builds up inside her making her rock over his body, making her arched on him over and over, fueling her need. She had dreamed of this night after night with Tsuna, but now she'll be remembering this night with him only.

"Please, I want you to touch me!" Haru said kissing his jaw and neck grabbing his hands and rubbing them on her breasts moaning.

The clothes began to fall on her bedroom floor, yes, she had invited him just so she could forget her broken heart, the broken pieces that might repair with tonight. Her nipples were hard against his chest, and he groaned when he smelled her sweet feminine scent surrounding him, he almost lost it. He rubbed himself on her making her moan and run her hands over his naked torso and trail down until she felt his back and began to knead it. She blushed when she saw his thick, long cock, she may have seen them during health class in some pictures not really bothered by them, but watching it in real life, she went beet red.

"So big..." Haru said wrapping her hands around it, she looked up and kissed him, teeth banged against teeth. "Will it fit me?" she asked between kisses.

"We'll make...it work." he said in a husky voice making her groan as he kneaded her nipples.

He began to walk her backwards as he took one pebble inside his moist mouth making her scream in pleasure, she has never felt so hot before! She started to like the feeling, how he can make her writhe underneath him, she felt his cock resting on her thighs, a crimson blush decorated her face as he took the other pebble. With a loud POP, he scooted up and lowered down until his naked chest touched her nipples, Haru shivered while closing her eyes, her hair was sticking to her face with sweat.

He looked at her in the eye, as if he a was going to ask one more time. Her chocolate-brown eyes stared back and she smiled. Reaching up to his face and brought it down to kiss him. Tongues rolled finding each other, begging to never let go, she loved the taste of him, and may never forget it. He put one hand under her back thigh and gently brought it out from under him, and did the same to the other one. Her eyes were so glazed that he saw himself in her. Her breathing began to be uneven when both her legs were spread and he was kneeling over her, she was so ready for this, hell, she wanted it! His hard-rock cock rubbed her clitoris and she moaned at the contact. He saw her eyes, as she did his, he slowly pushed down on her making her cry out in pain. He stopped feeling a barrier, his eyes widened when he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes, but she will not back down.

"Do it!"

And he didn't have to be told twice, sending a mental apology to her, he broke the barrier making her tears fall and she made a small sob. It hurt! She knew it would hurt, but no one had told her how much, she thought it was a sting and that's it, but the slight burn made her tears fall down even more. The teen stopped once he was fully sheathed inside her, hissing from the tightness that surrounded his length. It felt so good, oh God, too good that he wanted to pound into her over and over again. Maybe he might do it a second time, if she wasn't so tired, with a glint in his eyes, he patiently waited for her.

"Move.." she breathed while wiggling her hips to get his attention.

He began to move, slowly as to not hurt her, but hearing her soft moans grow louder almost screaming, he no longer had self-control and began to move faster. Sweat covered his body making his hair stick to his face as he thrust inside her, feeling shocking waves on his blood, going all out of control. So good, so right, he would make sure she belonged to him, only to him.

She screamed as he pounded faster on her, her whole being was screaming for more, she almost sobbed because she wanted him to kiss her lips, breast, neck, anything. She almost wants to kiss him, she didn't care as long as her lips could touch his skin. She felt a hot swirl inside her stomach, brain too fuzzy to really know what it is, but she wanted to release it. She looked at his eyes with so much need, a need to come.

"I─I need to─" she mewled grabbing her lavender blankest from underneath her fevered body.

"Almost there..." he gasped, never has he ever felt so good. He liked how she fit him, almost like a glove to a hand, He growled when her cries became louder and louder.

Haru screamed when she came while a growl of satisfaction escaped his lips. She arched her hips against his, she actually felt his jetting hot streams inside of her. He too felt her come, white lights sparkled on both their eyes, he almost fell on her, but caught on himself, instead, he scooped her from her back, he rolled over on his back and settled her on top of him. Still inside of her, where he felt his length hardened again, she blushed and looked at his deep eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

And they had done it at least once more before she fell asleep after their screams of pleasure.

"Good night..." she smiled before sleep too her to dreamland as her head rested on his chest.

* * *

"Have you decided what college you want to go?" Hana asked both her friends while they were on sitting under a shaded tree eating their ice creams.

"I don't know what to do?" Kyoko looked at the sky while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Haru doesn't know either, but a designer would be awesome! Hahi~" she drank the melting ice cream.

"That reminds me, how's your flu." Kyoko asked, both Haru and Hana looked at her confused. How was talking about colleges remind someone of an ill?

"My mom accompanied me to the doctor's the other day. She said she'll be picking up the medication." Haru smiled, it got wider when she saw him walk with his tall frame his figure disappeared. He looked at her and smirked, she blushed and looked at the floor, ever since that night, they have been secretly going out. She still had thoughts of Tsuna one day opening his eyes and noticed that she's the girl he's been looking for. But its been two months and no such luck, at least she finally found someone who cares about her.

"Anyway─"

A loud car pulls over right in front of them, not caring if she didn't even park the car right. The woman inside angrily got out and walked towards her. A sickening, loud slap to her face was heard. Some of the people who were walking minding their own business, stopped and stared at the scene wondering what possessed the woman to slap a girl. Haru too shock to notice what happened looked at her mother with a hurtful look.

"Mama?"

"Don't you mama me! How could you? After we trusted you, we even let you stay here instead of going to the best high school in Japan! And what do you pay us with?" he mother yelled grabbing her daughter's wrist and began to drag her.

"Haru doesn't know what mama is talking about?" she asked while tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't give a damn, get inside the car!" she shoved Haru inside and she too got inside the driver's seat and drove away not bothering to put her belt on.

"What do you think happened?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Who knows, but tomorrow she can tell us." Hana sighed looking at the now cloudy sky.

* * *

"Explain to your father this!" her mother shoved some papers to her face and Haru read them over.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he almost cried, he wanted this to be a nightmare.

Haru read the papers and paled visibly, she was...no. No, No. NO! she was too young to be pregnant, how in the world. Her mind sent her back to where her first time. She didn't remember if they used protection, how stupid could she be? Now, she has a small life inside her. A piece of him and her, she smiled softly while holding her still flat stomach. She should tell him, yes, that'll be the best.

"The fuck are you happy about?" her mother snarled as she slapped her again.

"Whose is it?" her father asked looking ready to spill some blood.

"It's..." no, if she tells him now, he'll go and murder him. She shook her head not saying anything.

"It's going to be that way? Did you call?" she directed the second question to her husband who nodded.

"Great, let's go." she grabbed her arm and dragged her out the house. Haru noticed that there was her father's car packed with a few suitcases, where were they taking her?

"Hahi! Where are we going?" she asked in a panic.

"We're leaving the country, you're a disgrace to this family! And better start thinking of what school you want to go, seeing that you will study even if we leave the bastard child at the doorstep of an orphanage." she hissed.

"Haru doesn't want to go!" she sobbed when her mother slammed the car door to her face, Haru saw her get on the driver's seat while her father got on the passenger's side.

"You earned it fair and square." her dad couldn't even look at her in the face.

"We were going to gift you by leaving you here in our house while we went to another country, my boss called me and said to move because of business, but now look. You ruined your graduation present, we already called the school to mail us your diploma." she said having tears fall down her face, how could her daughter do this to them.

"I don't wanna leave, I want to stay here and graduate with my friends!" Haru sobbed not caring if she sounded like a baby.

"No,"

"Hic...please save me..." Haru sobbed louder as they made it to the airport got their plane tickets and all. If she ran now, she'd be on her own, and besides, her mother's hand wouldn't let go of her arm. She was sure to bruise the next day.

She walked while looking at the stars, she saw a falling star and clutch her stomach. Her long strands of hair flew with the gentle breeze and felt a few other tears fall down on her still baby-fat face. Wishing he was still here.

"I love you Kyouya..."

* * *

How was it, yeah we had to get started with something. So my friends, I hope you all like it, and if you want me to continue, then review! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviews! I love you all. Yup, this would be in the mafia world, but not with the rings, just plain ol' mafia with guns. xD I suck with the characters personalities, and hoping to improve. Once I'm done with this fic, I will edit it because I'm bound to make even more mistakes, and hey, we're all human. :P So forgive me for my mistakes, spelling etc... Yes, I went there with Haru's son! xD

Happy Birthday Haru~ xD

My next update should be on Hibari's birthday! Cause I'm starting on the next chapter!

Piece II

"Happy birthday mama," said a small, shy, sweet voice that could only belong to the son of Haru Miura.

"Hahi~ Thank you my sweet baby." she squealed when she sat up from her bed.

She saw the breakfast her son tried to make, and smiled. The cold cereal with a piece of extra buttered bread was on her lap. He even went outside to cut one of the many roses they had in their front yard. She kissed his cheek which embarrassed him, and dug into her breakfast. It was all gone in five minutes, she smiled and held him close to her, she gave him raspberry kisses, his giggles were loud and could wake up the whole neighborhood. She didn't care.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked fixing his silver locks, his wide chocolate eyes stared up at her.

"Well, since its my birthday, why don't we go to the aquarium! What do you say Cloud?" she asked while getting out of bed and fixing it.

"But that's where I wanted to go, its your birthday mama!" he said looking up at her with icy-blue eyes.

Haru got him ready and herself while she was at it. Taking a shower after washing her son, and make him breakfast, he ate while she made notes on where to go. Her long locks were up high in a ponytail and her bangs from when she was a little girl, still the same, but longer.

When she was only four months pregnant, she wanted out of her parents house not because they were cold to her, but disappointed. She could no longer live with them like she used to, so one day she decided to just move out gladly she had made a friend in Italy who helped her a lot. He gave her a job of a secretary for his company and is living healthy with her four-year old son. He has helped them so much, his cheery mood would brighten both her and Cloud's mood when they are sad. Her parents snapped out of their stupidity when she was in labor and her friend by her side. They tried to apologize to her many times, in the end she had forgiven them and let them take Cloud out to walk. Her mother had tried to apologize about taking her away from the baby's father, Haru had stopped her before she regretted in forgiving them. She still wanted him, but knew that he was out there, and maybe one day they might bump into each other. Or she could use her savings to go visit him, but was frightened, the what ifs were spinning inside her mind. What if he thought she was making fun of him, or she took advantage of him while she knew of his crush on her. Everyday she would wake up early in the morning having his cold face stare at her with dead eyes speaking with an emotionless voice that she had left him, and laughed behind his back. Tears would fall every time her thoughts of him, and what his reactions would cause when he see's what their night of passion gave them. A few tears fell down her eyes, she tried to wipe them before Cloud could see them and question about them, she began to think of a happy memory when he was helping her fiend find his lost cell phone. That day was the best when one of the squirrels had it playing around with it at the top of the highest tree, that was a good day. She thanked God everyday for her luck, she smiled looking at the picture of her Italian friend that hung on the wall in the living room. His strong arms held a two-year old Cloud.

"Mama, I'm ready!" he smiled.

"Let's go," Haru smiled taking her car keys and left the house with an excited child.

Once they were at the aquarium, she noticed that it was packed. They paid for the entrance and held Cloud closer to her because the people would send him away from her, once they got out of the huge crowed, she held a brochure and looked at it. There was to be a dolphin show in two hours, they had time to look around before the show. She wanted to see the turtles, and knew that her son wanted to see the sharks.

"Look at the sea turtles!" Cloud said excitedly seeing the huge turtles swim lazily, one yawned and the others were sleeping.

"Yes, they are pretty," Haru noticed someone from afar and shouted his name.

Said man turned around hearing his name, his blonde locks swayed when he heard his name, his soft-brown eyes smiled when he saw them. He waved while walking towards them.

"I thought you were going to visit someone important?" Haru asked looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, my plane leaves around one, but thought to come and give you your present. Happy birthday Miss Haru." he said hugging her.

"Thanks Dino," she hugged him back with a huge smile. She noticed something cold around her neck and looked down, she gasped when she saw it was a beautiful white gold necklace with the Cavallone's crest. She smiled looking at him.

"No prob."

"Mom look! That turtle smiled its way towards us!" Cloud said, his silvery locks swayed with the wind. His ice-blue eyes with mirth, while seeing the turtle following his every move.

"Cloud, let's go see the sea lions," Dino smiled while he held him with both hands and brought him up then down, Cloud smiled and nodded. He thought that Dina was so cool, he wanted him to be his dad, but sadly they are only friends,

They made their way towards the sea lions den and watched them swim with their loud voices. Dino was trying to make those same noises making Cloud giggle and join, they would make Haru join them, which she did. Haru laughed aloud when the people saw them with weird expressions, she didn't care. Its her birthday, and damn hell, she will enjoy it with the two closest people.

After they saw the rest of the aquarium, they were with the sharks. They saw the great white shark swim around them with a menacing look. Haru shivered in a bad way, she hoped never to cross one of them in the ocean, they might swallow her whole; she gently touched the glass and turned to see her son, not noticing the glass was cracking a bit. She saw her son put both hands on the glass, and stared in awe at it. Haru noticed most of the people were leaving, and she noticed that Dino started to look a bit iffy, when the people were leaving. Both heard the doors to the only exit/entrance shut close. Her eyes widened when cracking sounds were made, both her and Dino turned around to see the great white shark trying to break the tank.

"Dino..." Haru held Cloud tight bring him closer towards him, her body shook when the people began to scream and trying hard to open the door.

The shark used its huge body a few more times o break the glass and succeeded when a piece fell and water began to pour out of the tank. Haru brought her son to her body and screamed along with the others. Her light-purple sundress that ended just a little below her knees began to get wet. She screamed holding her son tighter to her body, everyone stood shock still and silence that could be broken with a fall of a needle while watching the shark thrash its body once more and broke it causing the water to come down along with it. Everyone screamed seeing the fin making its way, Haru was shock still seeing the fin swimming towards her way, the water reached her shoulders. It was coming down fast and many people were climbing the stairs that lead them to a higher ground.

"HARU!" Dino shouted grabbing her by the waist and brought her back. He clenched his teeth when he noticed the shark following them.

He saw that the higher ground was packed and no more people could fit in, he noticed a thick rope that was latched to the ceiling could probably hold their weight. His face paled when he heard someone scream and water splashing, then everyone was crying, the water was still filling up, and if they don't get out of there, they will all die! Dino got the end of the rope and did a few secure bowlines to put his feet on the loop and climbed up the ocean rocks. He made sure to make the knots as high as possible, he held a hand to Haru, and she gave him Cloud. She didn't care what happened to her, her son's life was first. Cloud got the highest one while he got the last one, he heard Cloud cry when the shark was closing in on his mother.

"Haru!" Dino shouted when Haru didn't even turn around, she jumped taking Dino's hand and he brought her up just on time when the shark tackled the rock wall where Haru stood not even two seconds.

"Thank you," she cried while hugging him.

"You're welcome, I already called Romario and the others, they should be here any sec." he smiled helping her into the bowline.

Haru kissed her son when she saw him and covered his ears when the people's screaming and splashing were heard. She brought his small face to her neck and began to talk to him not sure if she was reassuring him or herself. Dino brought both of them closer to him glaring at the shark and the now crimson water. He cursed himself for letting the enemy know of his whereabouts. Now he put both Haru and Cloud in danger and they could used them to kill him.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Haru noticed the water raise up to the people's shins, and the shark was still attacking. The water was getting higher and higher.

"I don't wanna die mommy! I wanna meet daddy!" Cloud sobbed along with the others.

"Shh, mommy is here, please don't cry another tear, if you do stop then the monster will disappear." she sang to him his night song.

"Mommy," Cloud's icy-blue eyes held so many tears that it broke her heart not knowing what to do.

They heard a huge explosion and the water all went towards the exit making all the smaller sharks that were roaming around in curiosity go towards it. The great white shark splashed the opposite, but noticed that the water was shrinking and decided to go along. Everyone was shaking when they saw a few puddles of bloody water along with other things that made people covered their eyes. This looked just like one of those horror movies, Haru wished it was.

"Is everyone all right?" an officer asked while a team of paramedics ran inside, and more officers.

"Mommy," Cloud watched as Haru and Dino were being helped to the ground and he let the officer take him down. He ran towards Haru and hugged her knees still sobbing.

"See, I told you if you stopped crying the monster will disappear." Haru smiled, both were wet to the core and wanted nothing more than to go home and take a warm shower.

"Boss!" Romario yelled running towards them.

"Thank you," Dino patted Romario's back with his wet hand.

"No problem, let us get out of here─"

"Excuse me, this is the Deam News for channel 86, could you please tell us how it all happened?" a reporter with long raven hair with deep blue eyes asked, a mic towards Dino and Haru.

"We're not sure how exactly happened, but we were just here like any other citizen enjoying a day at the aquarium when all this happened. Then the next thing we all knew was that the doors closed, the place was all flooded and sharks were roaming around attacking people. It was scary and not knowing what to do, normally this is more of a movie clip than real life." Dino played it cool already seeing his fare share during his years.

"OK, thank you. Now Ma'am─"

"Mommy, I wanna go home!" Cloud said pulling his mother's wet dress.

"Ma'am, he's such a cute child, silver hair." the reporter said cooing at him.

"Honey, stay silent." Haru picked him up and he nuzzled her.

"Listen to mommy, you're a good boy." Dino said ruffling his silvery wet locks.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we must go home, this was a bit too scary..." Haru turned around and walked out of there ignoring the paramedics calling out for her.

"Thank you Dino, really I'm so happy that you were there. If you weren't there then─"

"Don't you dare finish that, I was just glad to have been here. Let us take you back to your house and then I'll drop your car over before I leave. Looks like you can't drive right now."

Romario lead them to the car and opened the doors, Haru didn't even let go of her son, she was still shaky and wanted nothing more than to be with him. When they got to their home, Dino walked her all the way in and smiled.

"You take care now and see you at work on Monday," he said in his normal cheery voice.

"Thanks," she smiled gladly that he was normal around them.

He walked back to the car and she closed the door, her body shaking. Cloud looked lifeless right now, and she needed to put him back to normal, she hoped that this will not cause them trouble in the future. They walked to his room getting his clothes off and walked to the bathroom.

"Mommy, I want the shower, I don't want a bath..." he let her go looking at the floor with his wide eyes.

"OK," she wanted to erase all those bad memories, but it would be impossible. Unless... "Do you want to know about your father?"

Cloud looked at her while she poured shampoo and massaged his scalp.

"Yeah!"

"Well, he was a cold man. Thinking everyone was lower than him. He bit people to death who bothered, annoyed─basically everyone but women and children to death." she smiled remembering those times he bit Tsuna and the others to death.

"Wow! But why was he so cold?" Cloud asked and rubbed his face when Haru pushed him gently to the water.

"That's the way he is." she shrugged.

"How did you like him?" Cloud tilted his face cutely.

"At first, mommy was in love with another man. A man who never returned my feelings, and fell for mommy's best friend. So mommy was sad for a while until she over heard him talking in his sleep that he liked mommy. Mommy began to secretly follow him almost everywhere. She would spy on him sleeping, even dress up as one of her cosplays, until he found me and cornered." she remembered that day.

"So what did he do?"

"Nothing. If mommy wanted to find love, and forget about mommy's first love then I─uhm..." she blushed remembering how she threw herself at him and kissed his soft lips.

"You what?" he slowly asked, then his eyes widened. "Beat the love into him?"

"No! Mommy wanted to give him a chance, we said we liked each other and you were born." Haru ruffled his wet hair with his fluffy white horse towel, a present from Dino.

"So I was born just like that?" he asked trying to see if it were true.

She nodded not daring to tell him anything.

"Then can you do me a favor," he looked at her with huge puppy eyes.

"What?" she asked not liking the look he was giving her.

"Tell Dino you like him so I can get a little brother!" he smiled looking at her from under his horse hood.

"EH!" she froze with a crimson blush while staring at him in shock.

"Please, I want Dino as my daddy he's always there for me. He plays with me, teaches me how to use a rod, how to fight and defend myself. I want him as my daddy." Cloud looked at her with his icy-eyes.

"Honey, we are just friends. Besides, daddy is somewhere in Japan and I know that he would love you and you him." she said feeling her heart shatter when he looked sad. "Listen, why don't I take a few days off and we could go visit some of my friends. I got a call from Bianchi who was like a big sister to me and she wants me to visit them."

"But grandma and grandpa don't want us to go. Is it because they hate daddy?"

Haru didn't know what to tell him, she smiled and hugged him feeling him shiver a bit. She decided to bring him to his room and pick out clothes, while he watched cartoons, she showered and prepared dinner for them. What her son said to her, it bothering her mind, he really wanted his father to be with them. She wondered what would happened if Kyoya was with them, would he smile? Be nice? How will it have been from the beginning? She closed her eyes imagining him walking inside the door with a suit a briefcase in one hand and untying his tie with the next one saying that he was home. Cloud would have ran towards him smiling and Kyoya would smile at his son while Cloud told him what happened today. Then she would come from the kitchen finished with dinner. She would walk up to him and give him a kiss to his cheek asking how work was. Then, he would explain the events of his work while having dinner. Yes, she wished─no dreamed of those moments every night.

"Mommy look! In Japan they had killed a person!" Cloud said making Haru walk out of the kitchen and gasped.

"A body was found in a ditch this morning around six. It was a male around twenty-two years. There was no information of him, but the police might think this has to do with the mafia that's been going around making themselves big into this dangerous world. The suspect fled the scene and no witnesses. The police have asked for any information that any witness might know, and stop this once and for all."

"Mafia, it almost sounds like a game," Cloud said laying on his tummy while both his legs were swaying.

Haru hoped it was none of her friends, she would be devastated if it were them. She watched and almost paled when they showed the Namimori park where she and her friends used to hang out. Her face completely turned white when a familiar face showed on the screen, who would have thought that she would see the first face of a certain someone. And how the hell did they become a reporter?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the shortness! Hibair's was actually really hard and it sucked! Dx I actually wasn't going to post it, but what the heck, I can't really picture Hibari with one of those party hats and everyone celebrating his birthday. So that's his every other birthday was spent (not much since everyone were afraid of his tonfas). Since he's not much for crowds. xP

Happy Birthday Hibari~ xD

Piece III

"Tenth! Hibari!" a silver-haired man shouted while he ran looking around. He needed to get out of there soon, or he will get caught by their enemy. He had killed them, succeeded the mission, all he had to do now was to save his hide and wash his hands, they were getting to close to Tsuna for his liking.

He somehow was glad that his boss was safe and sound, knowing Hibari, he will keep him safe. Still, he wanted to be the one protecting his precious tenth, he would do a better job than anyone else in the family; after all, he was his right hand-man! He stopped short when an arm shot out to grab the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards making him yelp.

"Shh," said the other voice.

"Shh, my ass!" he turned around ready to punch him when he stopped dead in his tracks to see none other than Dino.

"We have a problem, and it's not pretty. They tried to kill me along with my friend in Italy." he looked grim.

"I just killed their spy, who would have thought it was her. The other bitch escaped, and she took some information on one of us." Gokudera spitted out some blood from his mouth hating the taste of iron.

"Which one?"

"Gokudera!"

"Boss!" he smiled seeing Tsuna run towards them, the others right behind him.

"Are you all right?" asked the young boss with a worried expression.

"Yeah, killed one, but the other escaped with information of one of us." he gritted his teeth punching the brick wall.

"Who?" Takeshi asked with a deadly tone.

"I didn't see on who it was, but before I entered the room, I saw both of them with the folder. They used their smoke bombs on me to run. I only got one of them while the other escaped. I managed to kill one of them, I'm sorry boss, if you want to punish me, then I am to be punished." he said almost sobbing because he had failed his boss as his right-hand man.

"No, need. Hibari─"

"My lovely student will catch them in no time." Dino said putting an arm around said student.

"herbivore, I will bite you to death if you are still touching me in the next second." Hibari took out his tonfas and got ready to strike.

"Yikes, and here you'd be glad that I remembered your birthday." Dino shrugged his arm off before he really got hurt. Ever since a few years ago, Hibari would really snap at someone and leave them in the hospital...almost dying.

"Hn," he glared at the older man.

"By celebrating your birthday, I think we should go to a strip club and get wasted~" he pushed his luck and regretted it when Hibari punched him to the next side of the street.

"Ow," Dino whined while Romario was looking over him worried.

"Boss!"

Hibari glared and left, he heard Tsuna call over to him, but ignored him. He wanted nothing to do with their stupidity, he was only in the mafia to keep his sacred Namimori safe and sound. Ever since she left him, he wanted nothing more than to kill her, make her blood run down his hands for making a fool out of him. He had loved her when Hibird got hurt and lost. She had found him injured almost dead, but saved him thanks to her special veterinarian's skills. And the only reason why she had picked them up was because she volunteered for an animal shelter washing dogs, walking them, playing with them. Then the assistant of the veterinarian left, so she took over picking up great skills. He was grateful for her, ever since he found out Hibird was at some animal shelter, he all but ran like a maniac with a nook towards it. He began to pay close attention to her, see a new light, yes she was pain in the ass but, helping Hibird he fell for her.

He remembered that, hot sinful night. He wanted to only kiss those sinful lips that could only belong to her. But their stupidity took them too far for his liking, so he promised to take responsibilities and go easy from then on. Even though they skipped some of the bases, but he was still there for her. No one knew that they were an item, because if they did, then Tsuna would have an aneurysm. The stupid herbivore.

"Tsuna!" an orange-haired woman threw herself at him with a smile. He walked away with one hand inside his pocket ignoring his admirers.

He walked inside their mansion to see whose papers they had stolen, and what would they do once they gather all the information of their friends and family that are not involved with them. He knew he should have burnt the body down that he had killed the other day, but the police were already heading their way. He escaped just on time before everyone came, he couldn't finish the job, but luckily now one will be able to identify him, because the one he killed was a wanted criminal, and whomever would recognize the body will automatically be a suspect of the mafia. He was just lucky to kill the boss's little brother, he was a wanted criminal since forever, now Namimori could finally be at peace. That is until they want their revenge, then he will be ready to give them a fight to the death, and he will bite them.

His onyx gaze landed on the profiles, all the herbivores were there, all but... He froze, to anyone who didn't know him any better, he looked nonchalant, but to those who knew him, know that his gaze was slowly turning hard, and his eyes widened a bit, not by much, but still a bit wider.

"No..."

He slowly looked over the documents that wasn't there, and he cursed himself for not being the one to kill those low life herbivores. Her information was missing, every bit of it, and to think that Tsuna had ordered to keep them in case she came back. He was such a soft bastard that it sickened him. He had no idea where she is at this moment, and he will be damned if anything will happen to Haru. He may want to bite her, but she was still important to him deep in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being late, but just couldn't update sooner. Problems are in my life right now and I'm planning to move, so I don't know when will be my next update... Thank you reviews, faves, and follows!

Piece IIII

"Mommy look at the pretty kitty!" Cloud said looking at a black kitten from the other side of the glass window.

"Yes, Haru would like one too. But we can't have pets right now. Who will take care of it when we are not home?" she looked at her son seeing his wide ice-blue eyes look up at her with a pout.

"Fine," he crossed his arms still pouting, he knew better than to get his temper checked out. Last time he threw a tantrum he was grounded for a whole day with no cartoons. He just couldn't live without them!

"Haru!" someone shouted from behind them.

Said woman turned around to see one of Dino's admirers from work. She was the same age as him, with long platinum-blonde hair in waves, her deep-blue eyes shined with kindness, and her face was perfect, even the beauty mark on her upper left cheek made her look beyond beautiful. Haru had thought she looked ugly while she stood next to her.

"Hahi~ What is it?" she tilted her head.

"My mother is throwing my niece a birthday party. And I wanted to know if Cloud wanted to come. He's such a cutie!" she hugged Cloud who looked uncomfortable.

"Sure, Cloud would love to come. How old is she turning?"

"She's turning thirteen."

"Hahi~ How cute, I can't wait until Haru's son turns thirteen. He will be the cutest~" she squealed.

"He sure would, I should have had a daughter so that she could marry him." they both giggled while Cloud looked at them in wariness.

"Well the party's tomorrow, be there or be there." she smiled and left in a rush shouting about getting more party supplies.

"Mom, I don't think I want to ever have any fans. I get sick of them and they are as old as you. Imagine when I get older!" Cloud sighed puffing his cherubic face while crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was just the cutest.

"You will be a handsome man," she smiled making their list longer since they will now be hunting down for a present for the girl.

IIII

The next day was gladly Saturday, which meant that it was her friend's niece's birthday. She could already hear her son running around inside their house, she giggled and rolled out of the bed, she did a flip and stood up in her toes. She was glad that Dino had taught her some moves. It also helped that she had taken self-defense, karate, and kickboxing a while back. She wanted her son to be safe and she had to look around every time they would go out, can't be too safe in another country when you're in the mafia. Or in her case once was, because she wasn't so sure if they would receive her back, that was another reason why she couldn't return back wither. Everyone would give her the cold shoulder, and ignore her. It would break her.

"Mommy! I wanna be the one to hand her the present!" Cloud bounced on her bed smiling, still in his blue batman PJ's.

"All right, let's get you ready before you get too excited." she laughed while holding him, he was getting big so fast. She wished time would stop or go more slower.

Once they were out of their house, she locked it and got on her car to go to the party. They drove for a while until she saw pink balloons decorating around the house. A lot of people where there and she saw some of the work people, she parked the car. When she got out of the car, something inside of her told her to leave, take Cloud and run as far as she can from this house before it was too late. She gritted her teeth and took her son out ignoring that sickly feeling. Cloud couldn't wait any longer, he took the pink wrapped up box from his mother's grip and ran off to the party, Haru sighed, but smiled when he shyly gave the birthday girl the present. She squealed and hugged him calling him cute and such, he hated to be called cute, but let it passed since it was her birthday.

"Haru! A little help, sorry. I wouldn't ask, but these kids want to eat. I'm making hot dogs and burgers. I ordered the potato salad, and fruit salad, but no cottage cheese, I hate it!" her friend said in disgust. "Oh and instead of nuts I told them to add pumpkin seeds, in case some of these kids are allergic to nuts."

"I'll gladly help," she started to flip the patties while fixing the garnish. She saw some people she didn't know, she wondered where were her friends.

"Yo Haru, May. I brought my daughter for this, but her mother wanted nothing to do with all of this..." Edward said scratching the back of his neck. He's a tall man with brown hair and green eyes He was the same age as Dino and May.

"Obviously," May rolled her eyes.

Haru was still in shock because out of all the men at work, Edward would have been the last one in the list to cheat on his beautiful wife. She didn't say anything out of respect, but heard rumors go around, and that May had even slept with their boss. Now that was the joke that took the trophy and cake, Dino sure as hell didn't do one-night stands. And deep down, she suspected that he has a someone in mind. She wasn't sure who, but she knew he already had his eye on a rare jewel.

"Did the divorce go that bad?" May asked.

"Obviously. It would have happened sooner or later." he shrugged not speaking for a while.

"Mommy, can I go inside the jump house?" Cloud asked while he ran with towards her and a group of friends were surrounding him already. He was such an easy-going child, it was easy for him to make friends fast and to people love him.

"Sure, but make sure to untie your shoes and not just slide them off." Haru warned him and he smiled sheepishly.

"OK, come one everyone. Let's go to the jump house!" he lead the crowd, he loved to be the center of attention when it involved children around his age.

"He's just so cute, just like mommy." Edward purred.

"Ed, stop it or Haru will slap you." she smiled already used to his flirtatious behavior.

When the hot dog and burgers were done, they had all called in for everyone to eat. Haru had met May's older sister Hikari, another platinum-blonde with deep-blue eyes. The kids went to go play more, until the party games began and Cloud always had such bad luck in games. One time it was so bad that he began to cry and the people were all heartbroken seeing such a cute child crying, one of them even won him a toy. It happened all over again, Cloud lost and was ready to cry, until the birthday girl gave him her prize, it was a pair of toy police handcuffs. He smiled and shyly thanked her while pocketing them and ran off as if nothing was wrong.

"Look the piñata!" one small girl pointed at it.

It was a huge star-shaped piñata, loaded with lots of fruit and candy. Haru wanted to break it and get all the candy, she looked at her son blankly stare at it. He liked sweets, but wasn't much for it, she on the other hand was an addict to those sinful creamy treats that would satisfy her for days.

"Get mommy some~" she cheered.

Cloud nodded when it was his turn to hit it, he tried to hit it hard. But with such a small body like his he could only do so much. But he still kept hitting it, and one hit got the thing to fall to the ground. Haru cheered for her son, but then stopped when every one of the children fell to the ground. She almost tore someone's head off when a figure had her unconscious son on their hip. She heard a scream and looked behind her to see her friend shot in her chest, she was so focused in her son that she didn't hear the gun go off, she watched as her friend fell to the ground not moving. The person had a gun aimed towards her, and was about to fire when Edward took a stool and hit him making the figure's aim go to a tree scaring some of the birds off.

"Give me back my son!" she screamed walking towards them closely. Sirens were heard in the background and the figure tensed.

"I think not," he threw another bomb and everyone fell down, but she fought with her strength until she fell on her side.

Hours later she woke up, at first she didn't know where she was until the day's events slapped her hard. She sat up, her son was kidnapped. And who ever it was knew who she was and who she might be connected to. But it has been such a long time since she has seen them, let alone communicate with them. She looked up when the door opened and noticed it was a doctor with someone else. She realized she was in a hospital, scrunching her nose in distaste she looked at them almost glaringly.

"Ms. Miura, we need some answers and detective Sky will question you." the Dr. said opening the door to a man a little older than her, his shaggy brunette hairstyle made him look like any other person walking on the street, his light-blue eyes stared at her with many years in experience on the field.

"No!"

"No?" Sky asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"No! I can't right now, my son is missing! I have to go look for him─" Haru fell on her face hard making her groan in pain.

"You can not go, not until you explain this." Sky took out something from his bag and almost shoved it in her face,

Haru stared at the bag, it was a gun. The same gun that had shot her friend. Her now dead friend. Haru had tears running down her face, just what had happened to her friends?

"Your finger prints are all over the gun, and you are accused to have killed May Green two days ago around five in the afternoon. We investigated but found nothing more but for the gun inside your purse. The ammo match. Care to explain." Sky glared at the younger woman with a suspicious look. Something told Haru not to trust him.

"I had no gun! It was one of those people whom attacked us! I was just an innocent victim! And you have to find my son, please! I beg you, he's all I have left." Haru cried, begged─ anything to get her son back.

"Not until you confess that you were the one who killed May Green." he said in a cold tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Put a bible in front of me and I'll tell the truth, or I could even cut off my right arm, but please let me go find my son!" Haru cried and the heart monitor began to beep out of control.

"Detective Sky, I think you need to leave her for a moment." the doctor said in a stern voice making said man look at him with a cold glare.

"You're going to side with the enemy?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"No, I'm siding with my job to save lives. Let her rest for a bit." he said and led the detective out of the room.

Haru went back to her bed thanks to a male nurse whom she tried to fight to get out and look for her son. The male nurse injected something and Haru was out like a light.

IIII

Sometime later she woke up, it was night judging by the stars and the full moon outside. She gently stood up taking the IV with her to check her surroundings, she found that she was in the highest floor. They weren't idiots to let her be on the first floor, she needed a way to get out and call Dino for help. Her stuff got confiscated leaving her with nothing. No phone. No ID. No money. No nothing! She saw around the room and decided to make a hole upwards. She climbed the bed ignoring her hunger pains and saw that she still needed a lot more to reach the ceiling.

"How..." she tapped her chin looking around and found a stool, she snapped her fingers with a smile. She brought the stool on the bed and climbed over it with balance, she was glad that Dino had taught her a few tricks and moves. She pushed the ceiling and grimaced, but smiled when the air vent came down she used all her strength to get up and the stool fell to the ground just as she lifted herself up. Her arm sting, she looked down to see the IV still attached to her, she got an idea and took off the needle wincing from the pain, with her other arm, she began to swing the IV until she let go and it hit the window breaking it, Haru hid putting the vent back and quickly crawled away making sure to be quiet.

She heard the door burst open and she winced hoping that her plan worked out. Crawling all the way until the end, hopefully it would be the exit. Dust and cobwebs covered more than half of her hair making her shiver in disgust. She saw a light up ahead and crawled towards it, only to stop and see that it was another room, she saw an older blond woman with brown eyes glaring at the person who stood in front of her. She could clearly heard them and they were going out of the room. She saw a huge stomach on the woman and figures she was pregnant. Another idea hit her and she only had a few short minutes to clean up and get ready. She kicked the vent open hoping no one heard her and ran towards the bed seeing a bag with clothes on, she quickly grabbed a shirt, pants and sandals and ran towards the bathroom.

She was done in a few minutes coming out sort of clean, she tried her best to take out the dust from her hair and face. She grabbed a pillow and tried her hardest to make it look like a bump. She was about to leave when the door opened and she froze, she ran and tried her hardest to roll under the bed wishing they would be out of there soon. She saw the footsteps and she sweated when they were coming closer, they stood just before her.

"You did leave the bag in the room!" a masculine voice said leaving the room.

"My god!" Haru got out of the bed and got up, she found a scrunchy and used it to tie her hair in a bun fixing her bangs out of her face. She wore a light-purple maternity shirt over some black pants. She needed to get out of here soon. She walked out of the room looking down at her stomach caressing it as if there really was a child there. She remembered the time Cloud was inside of her resting.

She made sure not to flinch when the police were running around telling people to go back inside their rooms because a murderer escaped. She all but ran out of the exit when the cops were out of her sight, she jogged lightly and made it outside, she saw the media just outside, Haru gulped and slowly made her ways out of the crowds way, and she made it. Where could she go, her home is probably raid and she had nothing with her, she heard a small jingle in her pocket and looked inside of it, she found money, smiling, she went to go look for a phone. She saw one and walked over it putting the money in and dialing Dino.

_"Hello,"_ the man answered with caution.

"Dino! Its Haru! Listen..."

Haru explained it all ending in tears, she hiccupped while Dino told her everything will be all right. She nodded and was told to wait for him at his house.

"I'm scared, my baby is probably all scared, mistreated or worse! I can't stay here too long─"

The line was cut off and she looked up only to have her eyes covered from behind. Something was shoved in one of her hands, feeling the cold square object, she shook not wanting to know what it was.

"If you turn around, your son will die and we'll send his corpse to you. If you don't want that to happen then don't turn around." he took his hand off and she had her eyes closed shaking, she wanted her baby. When a while passed, she looked at the object and saw that it was a cellphone.

She looked around to see the coast all clear, not thinking twice, she pocketed it and ran towards Dino's place. She tried to take the more secluded places and not be noticed. When she was walking behind a store the phone began to ring, she looked down at it and saw that it was an unknown name.

"H─hello?"

"Ms. Haru, I'm so pleased that you are very obedient."

"My son, where is he?" she snarled wanting to have him right in front of her and choke him with the phone.

"Let me think...no." he smirked.

"Fine, what do I need to do to get my Cloud back?" she asked in a desperate tone.

"Your body is very beautiful," he purred making her stomach clench. "But, what I want is revenge."

She froze, hearing his deathly cold voice made her shaken. He wanted revenge? From who? Who was it? Did she know him? Was that why he stole her son?

"Lets see, you want your son, I want my revenge. Why don't we coöperate together and in the end everyone can live happily ever after." he said in a gentle voice making her look at where she is walking. Wondering if it's really the same guys she was talking to earlier. She stopped wondering what will she do? Can she do it and save Cloud?

Yes, anything for her son, she will even spill blood if that's all she will take to get Cloud back.


End file.
